


Pohlední muži v uniformách

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober - day 26, Kinktober 2020, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Professor Harry Potter, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, bi harry potter
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jak Harriet došlo, že má slabost pro muže v uniformách, a taky pro jednoho jistého muže, a jak toho bylo využito pro její potěšení.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pohlední muži v uniformách

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: swallowing – gender change – uniforms – fucking machine
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou gender change & uniforms  
> :původně mělo být vybrané swallowing, ale nakonec z toho byla rychlovka na dvě věty, takže byla zvolena možnost gender change a z Harryho je Harriet  
> :nejdřív tohle měl být Obi-Wan&Cody, bo Cody ve slavnostní uniformě a slintací Obi-Wan. Pak z toho skoro bylo pokračování pro démon!Obi story, co jsem dala do kinktoberu, bo s ním by změna pohlaví mohla být víc na kameru a ne jen AU, ale Jaster mi oznámil, že je asexual, takže nic. Pak jsem se rozhodla, že by to mohl být Newt a Percy, protože Newt by si po téhle sérii zasloužil, aby se mu stalo něco pěkného, milého a neškodného. A pak odněkud přiletěli Potter a Kingsley a zabrali si tenhle příběh pro sebe.  
> :bystrozorská uniforma vypadá jako na týhle fotce - https://www.reddit.com/r/harrypotter/comments/pe4w9/harry_as_an_auror/ akorát jsem teda čekala, že bude uniforma víc do ruda  
> :poslední Kingsleyho ohoz je jako na tomhle obrázku - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/66/ca/1b66ca57a6b63ef50e03731cc5b47578.jpg akorát víc Kingsley a míň twink. A jiný boty.  
> :a když už ukazuju, co má na sobě Kingsley, tohle má na sobě Harriet - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/d2/b3/16d2b3400af8e3280b222455813baeb5.png  
> :doufám, že ty odkazy budou fungovat

Poprvé, kdy Harriet vzala na vědomí, že nějaký muž vypadá dobře v uniformě, bylo jí čerstvě patnáct let.

Byl to konec léta před jejím pátým ročníkem v Bradavicích a ona byla zavřená se Siriusem v Klofanově pokoji, kde se spolu probírali jejím albem a tou troškou fotografií ze Siriusova života před Azkabanem, kterou se mu podařilo zachránit. Samozřejmě, že prakticky všechny byly s Poberty a Lily. Sirius měl ke každé fotce historku nebo aspoň krátkou vzpomínku.

Jedna z oněch fotek byla Sirius a její táta v bystrozorských uniformách. Popravdě, Harriet nikdy předtím bystrozora v uniformě neviděla, všechny zatím potkala v civilu. Ale poté, co jí Sirius vysvětlil význam onoho oblečení, musela uznat, že jim oběma uniforma slušela.

Sirius se hned nechal slyšet, že jemu sluší všechno, děkuji pěkně.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet někomu přiznala, že se jí líbí muži v uniformách, bylo to neúmyslně a bylo jí osmnáct.

Stalo se to jen pár měsíců po bitvě o Bradavice a Harriet ze všeho nejvíc chtěla pryč. Pryč od vzpomínek, pryč od novinářů, pryč od kouzelnického světa, který ji buď miluje nebo chce zabít. Ovšem svědomí a povinnosti jí nedovolily utéct ze země. Nebo možná fakt, že se pro vlastní strach z odmítnutí nikdy nenaučila říkat ne.

Ten den je Hermiona zamaskovala mudlovskými i kouzelnickými způsoby a vytáhla ji na celý den do Londýna. Jeden den anonymity a svobody. A turistických pastí, protože Harriet nikdy nebyla v mudlovském Londýně.

Podařilo se jim vidět střídání stráží u Paláce a Harriet prohodila něco o tom, jak to některým z nich sluší.

Hermiona se toho hned chytla, protože to bylo po letech poprvé, co prohlásila něco o tom, že by se jí někdo líbil. Naposledy to byla Ginny před Brumbálovou smrtí, se kterou se po válce odmítla dát zase do kupy. Tak z ní začala tahat, který z vojáků se jí to líbí. To vedlo k debatě, jejímž výsledkem bylo zjištění, že má Harriet slabost pro muže v uniformách. Ovšem spíš pro ty uniformy než pro ty muže. A ne, že by s nimi hned chtěla chodit nebo spát! Jen se na ně ráda podívá.

Hermiona jí hned informovala, že touto – slabůstkou trpí většina žen a velká část mužů. Hermiona teda řekla, že je ono množství žen a mužů stejné, jen chlapi jsou moc srabi, aby přiznali, že se jim líbí jiný chlap.

Tak či tak, den to byl strávený velice příjemně.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet viděla Rona v bystrozorské uniformě, byla ona akorát v půli svého učitelského studia.

Po válce s Voldemortem a vším tím kolem měla bojování plné zuby a rozhodně se tím nechtěla živit. Navíc, všechny ty řeči, že by chtěla být bystrozorem, byly hlavně pro naštvání Umbridgeové, a protože Harriet neměla nejmenší tušení, čím by se vlastně chtěla živit. Ale Ron, pro Rona to byl sen se stát bystrozorem. A úspěšně toho dosáhl.

Z původního kvanta přihlášených do programu jich úspěšně dostudoval jen tucet, Ron mezi nimi. Sice nebyl premiantem, ale to mu dobrou náladu nijak nekazilo.

Hermiona, tou dobou studentka práv na univerzitě, ho radostí skoro umačkala v náruči. Harriet se mohla jen smát.

A když začali být novináři trochu moc drzí ve své snaze získat informace o Zlatém triu a Vítězném triu, nebo jak jim zrovna říkají v novinách, Kingsley Pastorek, stále a ne zrovna ochotně sloužící jako ministr kouzel, je schoval ve své kanceláři.

S většinou Fénixova řádu Harriet odmítla být v kontaktu. Příliš těch, co přežili válku, mělo svou zafixovanou představu o tom, co a jak má Harriet dělat. Hlavně že má poslouchat, co jí oni říkají, a dělat, co oni chtějí. Harriet je poslala všechny do háje. Hermiona a Ron jim vyhrožovali.

Mimo Weasleyovi je Kingsley jediným přeživším z Řádu, s kým je Harriet v kontaktu. Může za to hlavně fakt, že byli ve velmi častém kontaktu hned po bitvě o Bradavice, kdy probíhal lov na uprchlé smrtijedy. Harriet do toho byla zatáhnutá, protože byl asi nejhlavnější cíl fanatiků, a bylo jednodušší ji použít k lovu a mít je více méně pod dozorem, než ji zkoušet někde zamknout a doufat, že ji nikdo nenajde. Už jen proto, že ona by se zamknout nenechala.

Během války se Kingsley a Zlaté trio znali a důvěřovali si. Aspoň teda se svými životy si důvěřovali. Ale v prvním roce po válce se z nich stali přátelé. Hlavně z Harriet a Kingsleyho.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet byla v době poválečné v problémech s muži zákona, byla dozorem během prasinkového víkendu v jejím prvním roce učení obrany proti černé magii. Nějaký ožralý idiot napadl její studenty, tak ho Harriet zpacifikovala. A pak zavolala pro lékařskou pomoc pro své studenty. Místní ovšem v mezičase zavolali bystrozory, že někdo zaútočil na děti.

Vzhledem k tomu, že si příchozí bystrozorové nebyli tak úplně jistí, co vlastně Harriet útočníkovi provedla, museli ji odvést s sebou. Teda poté, co zavolala do školy, aby ji někdo nahradil jako dozor. Popravdě, na to, že ti dva bystrozorové nebyli úplní nováčci, tak byli více než nervózní. Vlastně vypadali, že si z přemíry různých emocí cvrnknou do gatí.

Harriet nebyla zatčená, ani neskončila v cele. Místo toho ji nechali bloudit po bystrozorském oddělení, což si byla jistá, že není pro civilisty dovolené. Ale naštěstí pro ty dva, co ji přivedli, byla Harriet spokojená s postávání u stěny plné fotografií. Většinou šlo o ročenky různých jednotek, o fotky absolventů, nebo o bystrozory držící důkazy svých oceněních a odměn.

Když mezi spoustou fotek našla Kingsleyho v bystrozorské uniformě, v ruce jakousi plaketu, nedokázala se ubránit tichému wow. Kingsley je od vždy pohledný chlap, toho si je vědoma už dlouho, ale Kingsley v uniformě? Dvanáct z deseti doporučuje.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet došlo, že vlastně platonicky chodí s Kingsleym tak- No, nedošlo to jí, muselo jí to být řečeno třetí stranou. Harriet a její všímání si jejích vlastních vztahů, to je vždy běh na dlouho trať.

Byl to další fantasticky exkluzívní příběh z Týdeníku Čarodějek, který jí u snídaně ukázala profesorka lektvarů, aby Harriet varovala, o čem se ten den bude mezi studenty mluvit. Harriet docela překvapilo, že se její víkendová návštěva Ginniina famfrpálového zápasu s Kingsleym a Georgem dostala do novin jako špatně utajovaný románek ministra kouzel a ženy, která zvítězila. Hlavně když byl dle každé fotografie přítomen i George. A když byl Kingsley pozván jen proto, že Ron neměl čas.

Ovšem celkově se Harriet o článek nezajímala. Jednou se usmála na otce svého studenta a Denní Věštec spekuloval o zásnubách, tak proč by měl kdokoliv brát vážně tohle?

Ten víkend na měsíčním nedělním obědě v Doupěti jim ovšem paní Weasleyová onen článek připomněla. Harriet jen protáčela oči, protože vážně? Po jejím čtvrtém ročníku by řekla, že už tyhle články přestala brát vážně.

Až na to, že George začal s tím, že se ani nediví, že si novináři myslí, že jsou Hari a Kings spolu. On sice byl s nimi na zápase, ale připadal si tam jako největší křen v zemi, tak zahledění do sebe ti dva byli.

Harriet to okamžitě popřela. Ona a Kingsley se tak nechovají!

Ovšem Ron a Hermiona se přidali se svými historkami. Popisovali je jako zaláskované idioty, co nedokáží komunikovat. Že sotva jsou spolu v místnosti, že zapomenou na toho druhého. Že na to, jak nabitý program oba mají, že si dávají velice záležet, aby se co týden dva setkali na jídlo, a v mezičase si denně posílají dopisy. Prostě spolu mají vztah na dálku, akorát bez líbání a držení za ruce a dalších intimností.

Harriet neměla slov.

Když se ten večer vrátila do školy, první, co udělala, bylo, že letaxem zavolala Kingsleymu. Ani jí nenapadlo, že by tou dobou mohl třeba spát. Sotva jí Kingsley odpověděl, vychrlila na něj, co do ní celý večer hustili Weasleyovi, ať už rození nebo přizdaní.

Kingsleyho reakcí byl okamžik ticha, a pak dotaz, jestli by chtěla. Jako být v romantickém a milostném vztahu s ním.

A šokované Harriet došlo, že vlastně jo. Vlastně by chtěla být s Kingsleym v romantickém a milostném vztahu.

Pak nastala dost trapná chvíle, kdy ji chtěl Kingsley pozvat k sobě, ale nemohl, protože ještě před úsvitem cestuje do zahraničí a pořád nemá sbaleno. Harriet by zase ono pozvání ráda přijala, ale nemohla, protože zítra je školní den a ona ještě pořád nemá opravené všechny domácí úkoly.

Tak se jen rozloučili a šli pracovat.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet na živo viděla Kingsleyho v bystrozorské uniformě, bylo to o jejich prvním výročí a mohla za to Hermiona, která nejen věděla o Harrietině slabosti, ale řekla o tom i Kingsleymu. Nebo spíš, když si jí Kingsley postěžoval, že je jejich první výročí pracovní pro ně oba, až na pozdní večer a noc, doporučila mu Hermiona, ať prostě na Harriet počká doma oblečený ve své staré uniformě, prostě mi věř, Kingsley, vím, o čem mluvím.

A nejspíš fakt věděla, protože Harriet, co akorát letaxem dorazila domů, při pohledu na Kingsleyho málem spolkla svůj jazyk. Rozhodně přišla o řeč. A na moment i o spojení s realitou.

Kinsgley to bral jako úspěch a v duchu si udělal poznámku, že Hermioně dluží dar. Nejspíš tu nově vydanou knihu o runách.

Harriet mezitím trpěla krizí, protože má z Kingsleyho tu uniformu servat? Má ho nechat oblečeného? Rozhodnutí, rozhodnutí.

Nakonec její ruce rozhodly za ni. Během líbání, kdy dlaně jich obou bloudily po těle toho druhého, začala Harriet pomalu rozepínat vrchní díl Kingsleyho uniformy, rozhodnutá vidět, co je pod ním. I po roce vztahu má Harriet tendence se ztrácet ve fantaziích, když vidí Kingsleyho hruď, jedna to z jejích nejoblíbenějších částí jejího partnera.

Není tudíž asi divu, že si ani nevšimla, že ji Kingsley odvedl k pohovce, na kterou ji opatrně shodil, než ji prakticky zalehl. Ne, že by Harriet kdy co namítala proti tomuto manévru.

Sotva se vrátili k líbání, jejich krb zahořel zeleně a v plamenech se objevila Ronova hlava, oči pevně zavřené. Pohotovost na ministerstvu si vyžaduje přítomnost samotného ministra. Ron se jim prakticky po každé větě omlouval, že je nechtěl rušit, ale byl donucen, fakt. Kingsley na něj jen houkl, že tam za půl hodiny bude a Ron zmizel.

Toliko k jejich výročí.

Harriet ovšem odmítla úplné zničení jejich večera. Hlavně když má před sebou Kingselyho v uniformě a jen pro sebe. A když si je vědoma, jak mnohem – agresivnější na jiné lidi sexuálně frustrovaný Kingsley dokáže být. Dělá vlastně službu vlasti!

Kingsleyho zmatek, proč si má sednout na pohovku a ne se jít převléct, vyprchal, sotva si Harriet klekla mezi jeho stehna. To, co následovalo, byl ten nejrychlejší orál, jaký mezi nimi kdy proběhl, ale měli časový limit.

\- - o - -

Poprvé, kdy Harriet viděla Kingsleyho v uniformě a na veřejnosti, bylo to o jejich svatebním dnu.

Harriet na sobě měla bělostné nadýchané šaty zdobené květinami, u kterých si je jistá, že se Parvati, které se splnil její sen o vlastní řadě oblečení, inspirovala disneyovkami.

Ovšem Kingsley – Kingsley jí vyrazil dech. Měl na sobě uniformu. Černé kalhoty a kravata, šedá košile a přes ni bílý kabátec. Jen přes ramena hozený rudě podšitý černý kabát. To vše se zlatým zdobením a detaily. Prostě wow. Harriet si sice byla vědoma toho, že spousta kouzelníků pro tyto příležitosti preferuje umělecky ztvárněné mudlovské uniformy oproti klasickým róbám, ale stejně. Wow. Kingsley vypadal úchvatně. A jen pro ni. Vlastně ode dneška už jenom pro ni. Mají svatbu!

Tolik práce měla s hltáním Kingsleyho očima a gratulování si k volbě partnera, že ji ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že se Kingsleymu honí hlavou prakticky ty samé myšlenky. Ale to nevadí. Mají zbytek svých životů, aby si to řekli.


End file.
